


a forbidden debauchery

by prompto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, I have an addiction, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so sinful how much Levi didn't even care.</p><p>It was worse because Erwin didn't care either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a forbidden debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my daddy kink is coming to life in this drabble. I'm going to hell.

"What if she hears.."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

A hand was tangled in blond locks of hair, dragging Erwin down for a kiss that he had already been leaning in to initiate. The moment their lips touched the true reality of what circumstances bonded them together faded away.

For months now they had been like this, completely going against the nature of their relationship. The taboo quality of having more interest in your step-son than your wife should've bothered Erwin, it should've made him feel gut-wrenchingly guilty-- but he didn't. Not one fucking bit.

For months now he had given up bedding his wife. He knew the marriage wasn't working, at this point it was more of a general arrangement for financial reasons.

Finding his step-son so attractive that he couldn't keep his hands to himself after nearly a year..it should've made him feel like the worst father ever. But in his mind, he wasn't really Levi's father.

Neither of them had fallen into that mindset from the start. They both knew he could never take on that title, not that Levi wanted him to either given his biological father had been a joke who walked out on them when he was still too young to even walk.

It was too intoxicating for him. Levi was almost like an addiction. Coping with him having just left the house for college made him see just how much tension had been between them. The first weekend he was home, things changed significantly.

Soon as he was alone with Levi, he could see the  _look_  in his eyes.

They'd been having a normal enough conversation, and yet as soon as Levi mentioned possibly dating someone Erwin lost it.

He found himself crowding Levi against the wall, staring down at him with disapproving eyes.

The moment Levi had uttered -- "What's wrong, don't you approve  _daddy_..?" And purposefully let his voice drop down into a lower, almost sensual tone at the last word of his question-- Erwin knew then. He knew Levi was drawing him in.

For how long had he been doing that though?

The lingering looks and touches over the past year or so certainly made sense then. Coming to accept the side of himself that was utterly filthy made Erwin shudder at how he was far too happy to do so.

"If you don't quiet down she's going to hear.."

Levi moaned lowly, rocking back against Erwin's fingers almost obscenely out of need. His voice nearly cracked as he tried to speak, feeling how those long fingers brushed at his sweet spot and had him double over against the countertop.

"You don't want me to be loud for you daddy..?"

"Mmm..no I  _do **baby**_." Erwin tilted his head in, whispering against Levi's ear while letting his fingers scissor slightly more in that tight heat. God he needed this just as badly as Levi did. "..But I don't want anyone else to hear those sweet sounds you make for me..only  **I**  get to hear them understand..?"

Levi nodded slightly in understanding, more so desperate to oblige Erwin's demands so he could feel that cock pounding into him already. He'd be so fucking horny for the past week while at college, and his hand just wasn't doing it for him anymore.

The way Erwin handled him always made him cum so hard. Playing up his kinks coupled with the taboo idea of fucking his step-father always made Levi too eager for a good fuck with the man.

"You've been such a good boy..if you ask me nice enough now I might just give you what you want.." Erwin slid his cock between the clefts of Levi's ass, spreading his cheeks further to ensure he felt each inch of his cock as it was hard and slick, dripping with pre-cum still from the dire need he had for the other.

"..P-Please  _daddy_ , fuck me with your cock-- fuck me har- ** _ah_** \--"

Levi was cut off as Erwin began to almost slam into him.

He'd taken his time in preparation, wanting to ensure Levi was both so riled up he'd be almost mind-numbingly desperate.

Gripping at the countertop, Levi felt his cock so hot and slick with pre-cum from all of Erwin's teasing beforehand.

But fuck did he love it. He loved feeling that huge cock inside of him, how Erwin's large hands covered his hips and dragged him into each thrust. The way he'd tug at his hair, pulling him back to start whispering commands and statements to him. More than one mark would be left against Levi's shoulders and if Erwin was especially into it even on his neck.

It was so sinful how much Levi didn't even care.

It was worse because Erwin didn't care either.

"F-Fuck.. _daddy_  nngh--"

Erwin ran his clean hand up from the hip he had been gripping onto, forcing his fingers into Levi's mouth by means of cutting down the whimpers and moans he emitted.

"So good..you're so fucking  ** _perfect_**.." He muttered while kissing at the back of Levi's neck, biting down against his shoulder in an attempt to stifle his own groans.

The sounds of their sinful act might have been lessened in terms of their voices, but the slapping sound of skin-on-skin was still ever-present. It filled the room, making Levi push his ass out even more as he spread his legs to feel the way Erwin's cock was so hard and ramming into that spot that had him almost shaking.

He clawed at the countertop, his lips parted, saliva dripping down the sides of his lips as he sucked and moaned against the fingers still in his mouth. Levi was completely unashamed of how much he moaned and nearly whimpered while sucking on those fingers, shuddering and almost doubling-over when Erwin moaned 'Levi' huskily against his ear.

It didn't phase them one bit the fact that Levi's mother was asleep just a few doors down. Nor the fact that she could've gotten up at any time and walked down the hall to pass by the laundry room only to see her husband shoving his cock so deeply into her son, giving him so much pleasure that there was pre-cum dripping down along the cabinet and onto the floor.

Erwin slowly slid his saliva-coated fingers out of the other's mouth, running his hand along the front of Levi's body until he found what he was in search of. Gripping roughly at the neglected cock, he stroked in a steady rhythm to match his thrusts.

"D-Daddy..oh god  _Erwin_.." Levi slipped into the usage of his step-father's real name, knowing that despite the kink they liked to play up-- saying his real name made Erwin lose all restraint. He sounded absolutely wrecked.

With a low growl, Erwin fucked Levi hard and fast now. Ensuring to grip hard enough onto his hip to leave a bruise.

All the times Levi had ever given him an alluring look across the dinner table or forced his foot against his inner thighs to rub at his crotch suggestively-- all the times Levi had ever let the word 'daddy' slip into casual conversation or had called him just to have Erwin hear how he touched himself and ended up in a shuddering mess of cum and utter  _need_  to be fucked by Erwin-- it all flashed through his mind as he buried his cock so deep inside him.

"Come on baby.. _Levi._.you're so pretty covered in cum.."

Levi whimpered Erwin's name, nearly sobbing out each syllable as he felt himself being pushed to the brink of his orgasm. The way Erwin suddenly gripped onto his cock and thumbed the tip made him lose it, clawing and gripping at the counter's edge as he was about to bite down on his lip to try and restrain his voice.

Erwin grabbed his chin and tilted his head enough to capture his lips in a heated kiss instead. He could feel how Levi moaned 'Erwin' against his lips and into his mouth, the cum coating his hand in spurts as he forced a few more thrusts in before letting himself spill inside of Levi.

Levi could feel the warmth filling him, making him press back against Erwin more as if to signify he wanted all of his cum inside.

Slowly pulling back, Erwin stared at Levi with a look of pure satisfaction.

"You're a sick mother fucker for getting off so much on fucking your step-son." Levi muttered with a slight smirk.

"Yet you let me do it every time."

The idea was so debauched, but Erwin would never get enough of it.

_~ fin._


End file.
